A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
The fan section drives air through a bypass passage. Fan exit guide vanes are provided in the bypass passage aft of the fan section to straighten air flow leaving the fan. Fan exit guide vanes include airfoils extending between inner and outer platforms. Flow through the exit guide vanes may include secondary flow structures that can generate duct losses. The secondary flow structures can include vortices extending from a trailing edge of the guide vanes.
Although geared architectures have improved propulsive efficiency, turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek further improvements to engine performance including improvements to thermal, transfer and propulsive efficiencies.